1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates in general to building products and, in particular, to a system, method and apparatus for a dark-colored siding panel product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polyvinylchloride (PVC) is commonly used as house siding, trim, decking and fencing. Because of its good weathering properties, low cost and ease of installation, PVC has gained wide acceptance as a construction material. However, because of the thermal properties of PVC, darker colored vinyl siding may have limited application due to solar absorption. Some climates and field conditions can create situations resulting in heat distortion, buckling or curling. Vinyl siding is used mainly in moderate climates, such as the northern and eastern states of the United States. The use of PVC is typically avoided in hot climates, such as the southwestern states of the United States.
Dark colors typically absorb more energy from the sun and can cause the temperature of the siding to exceed the useable temperature range of PVC. Most manufacturers attempt to minimize potential heat gain by using infrared (IR) reflective pigments, and/or limiting their color offerings to light to medium colors. Some manufacturers have adopted chlorinated PVC (CPVC) and other materials over PVC to address these thermal issues. However, consumers and builders would like the option of using dark colors for some structures. Thus, it would be desirable to have a darker colored, weather resistant product that could withstand greater temperatures, be used in warmer climates, and which could withstand reflective heat.